Boq
Boq is the name of the Munchkin man who became the Tin Woodman in the musical Wicked; and Elphaba and Glinda's friend in Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. In the musical, he's Nessarose's love interest, however, in the novel he has not interaction with her. The Tin Woodman is from "The Wonderful Wizard of OZ' and the OZ books. Life In the Novel In Maguire's novel, Boq has very little interaction with either Nessarose or Galinda, and while he does fancy Galinda, he does not become involved with either girl. Boq narrates a whole section of the book in the Shiz University section of the novel. However, Boq befriends Elphaba, as they were childhood playmates, and assists her in doing research for Doctor Dillamond. Boq becomes friends with Crope, Tibbett, and Avaric, although he appears to be jealous of Avaric, due to his good looks, charm, and money. His infatuation with Galinda, which never comes to more than a brief kiss, gradually lifts and they become friends. Boq eventually marries Milla, a fellow classmate and childhood sweetheart. The two wed and return to Boq's Munchkindland farm. Elphaba encounters Boq not long after Nessarose's funeral, as she inquires after Dorothy, and again after her assault on Madame Morrible. In the Musial In the musical, Boq is the love interest of Elphaba's younger sister, Nessarose (who would later become The Wicked Witch of the East). However, the feeling is not mutual; Boq only became involved with Nessarose in hopes of impressing Galinda, on whom he truly has his heart set. Unfortunately, Galinda has so little regard for him that she cannot remember his name (calling him Biq). When Nessarose eventually becomes the governor of Munchkinland, she uses her power to enslave Boq as her personal servant. When Boq confesses his love for Glinda, Nessarose becomes extremely angry with him. At that point, she casts a spell on him from Elphaba's spell book, but mispronounces it. This causes Boq's heart to shrink until it is completely gone. In a desperate attempt to save Boq's life, Elphaba turns Boq into the Tin Woodman. Unlike in the novel, Boq plays a considerably condensed role in the stage production. Boq sings as himself in "The Wicked Witch of the East". He is the Tin Woodman when singing "March of the Witch Hunters". Portrayers Broadway Production *Christopher Fitzgerald (2003-2005) *Randy Harrison (2004) *Jeffrey Kuhn (2005) *Robb Sapp (2005-2006) *Logan Lipton (2006-2008) *Ben Liebert (2008) *Alex Brightman (2008 - Present) 1st National US Tour *Logan Lipton (2005-2006) *Kirk McDonald (2006) *Josh Lamon (2006-2007) *Brad Weinstock (2007-2008) *Ben Liebert (2008 - Present Chicago Production *Telley Leung (2005-2006) *Adam Fleming (2006-2007) *Stanton Nash (2007-2008) *Ted Ely (2008-2009) London Production *James Gillan (2006-2008) *Jeremy Legat (2008 - Present) *Alex Jessop (From 11th May 2009) Los Angeles Production *Adam Wylie (2007) *Michael Drolet (2008) *Eddy Rioseco (2008-2009) Tokyo Production * KANETA Masahiko (2007-2009) * ITO Ryosuke (2008-2009) Stuttgart Production * Stefan Stara (2007-2009) * Stephan Luethy (2009-2010) Melbourne Production * Anthony Callea (2008-2009) * Stuart Fisher (2009 - Present) San Francisco Production *Eddy Rioseco (2009 - Present) 2nd National US Tour *Ted Ely (2009) *Zach Hanna (2009 - Present) Trzin Cast *Aleksandra Kmetič (2009-2011) Osaka Production * KANETA Masahiko (2009) * ITO Ryosuke (2009-present) External Links * Boq - Wikipedia * Boq - Oz Wiki Category:Characters of Wicked